Uma Lua Nova
by laurissa21
Summary: Bella tem um aniversario normal onde tem uma noite de amor com Edward, logo apos ficando gravida ela tem uma gravidez normal com todas as descobertas e felicidade... bem pessoal sempre adorei a Bella gravida e tendo uma gravidez sem complicaçoes por isso escrevi esssa fanfic e espero que gostem ... bjus e comentem
1. Chapter 1

Uma Lua Nova

capitulo 1

Eu encarava os palitinhos na minha frente Charle vai me matar depois de matar edward, em estado de choque escutava a voz de angela longe. lembrei do dia em que me entreguei a edward no meu aniversario isso fazia um mes

_**flash back **_

_**Alice havia preparado uma festa para mim , mas logo depois todos sairam deixando Edward e eu sozinhos.**_

_**onde foram todos - perguntei eu sabia que alice não deixaria a festa assim **_

_**foram caçar para nos dar um tempo sozinhos - disse sorrindo torto mas havia algo mais nesse sorriso parecia masi confiante- vem eu gostria de te mostrar algo .**_

_**vamos - eu disse sorrindo **_

_**Quando Edward abriu abriu a porta do seu quarto e eu vi petalas de rosas espalhadas no chao ate a cama , sbre a cama mais petalas havia tambem velas dando um clima romantico.**_

_**gostou - edward perguntou receoso **_

_**esta lindo edward - lhe assegurei **_

_**bem como hoje é um dia especial pensei em tentarmos algo - disse nervoso **_

eu sabia do que ele estava falando ja haviamos conversado sobre isso e nunca tentomos dar esse passo no nosso namoro, mas agora vendo tudo vi que estava pronta.

claro amor - eu nuinca havia chamado de amor, edward virou e me beijou e assim aconteceu fizemos amor

Bela amor, eu machuquei voçe - perguntou edward

não amor , foi tudo perfeito - disse lhe dando um selinho

eu te amo bela

eu tambem

nessa noite cheguei em casa meia noite e encontrei um Charlie no sofa. logo depois de coloca-lo na cama edward veio e eu dormi feliz com tudo que aconteceu no meu aniversario, eu me sentia diferente mais mulher. foi uma noite especial.

e agora estava eu aqui com cinco testes de gravidez dando positivo, so fiz o teste porque estava passando mal com enjoos, minha fome almentou, fora que eu choro por tudo e angela que viu meu estado me forçou e eu tambem havia prometido a edward que procuraria carlisle. as sacudidas de angela me trouxeram a realidade.

bela amiga reaja - dizia angela

Charle vai me matar - consegui botar pra fora

não vai não, voçe não cometeu nenhum crime fora que um bebe é uma benção

é verdade - senti um sorriso se formar e minhas mãos ir para a minha barriga que ja tinha uma pequenina saliencia fora que meu bebe é um milagre e lutarei por ele com unhas e dentes

agora voçe precisa contar a edward

eu vou fazer uma supresa para ele. disse alegre


	2. Chapter 2

Uma Lua Nova

capitulo2

logo a capainha tocou estranhei porque todos os cullens tinhan ido caar fui atendeer ate ja imaginava quem seria, abri a porta sorrindo.

bella minha cunhadinha preferida - disse me abraando

oi ali - disse rindo com angela da sua empolgação

oi ang , eu vim busca-la para irmos as compras - falou quincando no lugar

vamos - disse rindo - no era para voe estar acampando ?

oh - se fez de espantada - voe vai sem reclamar - riu - bem quanto ao acampamento decidi que era melhor ficar e reformar meu quarda roupa

revirei os olhos com essa desculpa era bem a cara dela, Alice piscou para mim e eu sabia o que essa era uma descupa para falar sobre o bebe

bem ja vou indo - disse angela me abraando - e parabens - disse no meu ouvido

voe nao quer ir com a gente - falou alice

nao obrigada - respoudeu. todos os meu amigos falavam com os cullens mas ainda eran arredios com eles.

nao aceito nao com resposta - disse puxando angela e eu para o carro

entramos no volvo e sorri para angela que retribuiu

desculpe a alice ang ela e meio impulsiva - disse rindo

percibi - respondeu angela

mas voces me amam - disse alice gargalhando

chegamos rapido em port angeles, alice dirigia muito rapido. Fomos a butiques que alice nos arrastou e compamos acho que toda a loja para mim, ela, e angela que mesmo tentando escapar nao conseguiu, eu estava me acostumando com o jeito de viver dos cullens. Alice me tirou dos meus devaneios

o que acha bella nao ficou um arraso - disse fazendo angela girar para mostrar o vestido que parecia ser o sua centezima troca angela sorriu envergonhada

ficou - disse sorrindo hoje nada tiraria a minha felicidade, minha barriga roncou me fazendo ficar vermelha de vergonha

o que acham de irmos comer algo - alice falou

tudo bem - dissemos angela e eu , ela estava louca para fugir das compras com alice

vamos entao

fomos ao bobs e pedimos os nossos sanduiches , bem eu e angela alice nao comeu alegou que ia engordar eu sabia que era apenas uma desculpa sentamos na praa de alimentaao e ficamos conversando e comendo. terminei de comer e logo me deu vontade de comer uma torta de maa, isso so significava uma coisa desejo

bem vamos voltar as compras- falou uma alice empolgada

ali - falei manhosa- eu queria comer um pedao de torta de maa

mas voe ja comeu

mas eu to desejando - falei com vontade de chorar -por favor

desejo - disse angela divertida

desejo ? me explica isso direito - pediu alice

bem... eu ... estougravida - disse me enrrolando

repete

eu estou gravida - disse

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

o grito de alice deve ter sido ouvido la antartica

serio - disse pulando no lugar

sim - disse

isso e maravilhoso

.. mas e o meu desejo - disse arqueando a minha sobrancelha

tudo o que voe quiser - disse sorrindo e levantando - ja vou buscar

alice saiu deixando eu e angela ainda assustada com seu grito mas sorri eu ja sabia que essa seria a sua reação mesmo ela ja sabendo da minha gravidez.

ela ficou muito feliz - disse angela

ficou - nao pude conter minha alegria

agora ela pode nos ajudar com a sua supresa

Alice logo voltou trazendo uma torta inteira de maa, eu comi a metade da torta tamanha era o meu desejo. Alice guardou o resto alegando que eu ainda poderia querer mais. contei-lhe da supresa que queria fazer ela disse que iria ajudar a edward ia adorar. depois disso voltamos as compras so que para o bebe. quando deu 6:00 horas para fazer o jantar de charle. Alice deixou primeiro angela e depois foi me deixar ao sair alice me chamou

bella , bem seu pai vai conversar com voe - me alertou ela

sobre o que ?

voe sabera so nao fica constrangida e diga o que vier do seu cora鈬o que tudo dara certo

tudo bem

Entrei em casa e fiz o jantar nao demorou muito charle chegou e jantamos. eu estava lavando a loua e ele secando quando a conversa comeou

bells querida queria conversar com voe

diga pai

bem... voe edward estao num relacionamento serio e isso implica em dar alguns passos - charle estava contrangido

quais pai - perguntei incentivando sem olha-lo para que nao visse tambem o meu contrangimento

bem ... sabe ... fazer sexo pronto falei - disse nervoso

sei - disse me sentindo um pimento

eu queria sabe se ... voces ... ja

ai que eu fiquei vermelha mas tambem nervosa eu sabia que nao poderia esconder isso de charle ja que minha barriga iria crescer e ele merecia isso

sim - disse nervosa

e se protegeram - perguntou charle calmo e eu pensando que ele explodiria e sairia corrrendo atras de edward

bem nao - disse envergonhada

bella voe foram irresponsaveis - disse charle bravo

eu sei, mas aconteceu e se isso resultar em um bebe nao vai ser problema - sorri ao lembrar que ja tinha resultado - eu sei que vou ama-lo e edward tambem

mas e seus estudos

nao ira atrapalhar pai sei que daremos um jeito- lhe garanti

tudo bem , so sejam mais responsaveis - disse saindo

depois dessa conversa constragedora fui dormir feliz fazendo carinho no meu bebe ... amanha edward voltaria e eu irei começar a preprarar a supresa...


	3. Chapter 3

Uma Lua Nova

capitulo 3

Bella pvd

Acordei atrasada apesar de esta caindo de sono, fiz minha higiene e desci para tomar café. Fazia Duas semanas que eu havia descoberto a gravidez e hoje seria um dia especial, Charlie já tinha ido pro trabalho assim tomei meu café e fiz de tudo para mantê-lo em meu estomago mas não adiantou acabei com a cabeça no vaso, depois de muito vomitar peguei minha coisas e uma maçã e uma pêra afinal precisava me alimentar bem e fui para o colégio. O estacionamento que já estava lotado e me juntei aos outros procurando por ele.. Edward..

Bom dia - cumprimentei meus amigos, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ângela e BenBom dia - responderamTudo bem - perguntou Ângela eu sabia que perguntava sobre o bebe não que fosse fofoqueira nem nada disso era apenas preocupação de amigaSim - disse sorrindo

Foi quando o vi chegando com sua família, meu cora,o disparou quando o nosso olhar se encontrou e em seu rosto surgiu aquele sorriso torto que me deixava deslumbrada. Ele veio em nossa direção com os outros.

Bom dia - me cumprimentou com um selinho e passou a Mao em minha cintura - bom dia pessoalBom dia - responderamBom dia cunhamiga - disse AliceOi Ali - disse sorrindo pois hoje era o dia da surpresa o que me fez ficar nervosaOi moranguinho - disse Emmett me dando um abraço de urso.Emett... Respirar - disseEmmett- rosnou EdwardOh desculpa Bells - disse sem graçaTudo bem urso - disse tentando recuperar o fôlegoTudo bem? - perguntou Edward vi um olhar preocupado, apenas asseti dizendo que simBom dia Bela - disse JasperOi jazzBom dia Bella - disse Rose educada, apesar de não gostar de mim ela sempre me tratava educadamenteBom dia Rose - disse no mesmo tom educado

Depois de cumprimentar todos o sinal bateu e fomos para nossas aulas, eu tinha todas as aulas com Edward assim fomos juntos.a primeira aula foi super chata quem gosta de matemática ?, Depois fomos para a aula de historia e depois inglês. Quando o sinal bateu nos liberando para o almoço foi que eu fiquei mais nervosa, já estava antes de vir agora já não agüentava mais de nervoso e de medo, pois logo todos descobririam minha gravidez já que a surpresa seria na próxima aula Biologia e isso implicava em Charlie saber. Mas o que estava me deixando mais nervosa era Edward... Será que ele vai gostar da surpresa, do bebe, e com esses pensamentos senti o bebe se revirar dentro de mim. Eu sabia que ele ia gostar. Então mentalizei para o meu bebe que tudo ficaria bem. Quando dei por mim estávamos no refeitório.

Edward perguntou se tava tudo bem, pois eu estava distraída. Eu disse que sim, então fomos pegar nosso almoço sobre o olhar de todos, depois de pegar nosso almoço nos sentamos com sua família e meus amigos em uma mesa.

Conversamos sobre amenidades dei mais atenção às meninas para me distrair um pouco e liberar um pouco do nervoso, Edward conversava com os meninos sobre carros enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Nossa Bells comendo assim voe vai ficar uma bola, ja ta ate gordinha - disse Emmett que levou uma tapa de RoseAi Rose - disse passando a Mao na cabeçaO Que? -disse- Emmett voe me chamou de gorda - questionei com os hormonios a flor da peleClaro que não - disse Alice lhe dando um olhar assassinoClaro não esta gorda amor - disse Edward fazendo um carinho no meu rosto o que acabou me acalmando - não liga para as idiotices do Emmett Tem certeza - disse com cara de choroSim - disse me dando um selinhoTudo bem - disse mais calma... Droga de hormônios

Olhei todos os meus amigos e praticamente o refeitório inteiro prestava atenção na nossa discurção, me abracei a Edward e escondi meu rosto cheio de vergonha em seu peito. Alice puxou um assinto chamando assim a atenção para si fazendo que eu relaxa-se. Depois da pequena discurção bateu a sinal e fomos para a sala de aula, esse era o momento sentia que meu coração, o a qualquer momento fosse sair pela boca mas logo me acalmei. Edward e eu sentamos nosso lugar de sempre para esperar o professor. Edward sorriu para mim e lhe devolvi o sorriso, já tinha esquecido o que havia ocorrido no refeitório. Edward pediu desculpas por Emmett a caminho da sala de aula e lhe garanti que não estava mais zangada com isso. a voz do professor me tirou dos devaneios

Bem pessoal hoje temos uma aula em vídeo - disse o professor sorrindo

Edward me olhou sem entender e eu dei de ombros mais eu sabia o que vídeo era esse era a surpresa de Edward. Enlacei os nossos dedos e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Era sempre assim quando era uma aula em vídeo.

O professor ligou a TV e apertou o play para o vídeo começar. Todos ficaram em silencio e logo a tele ficou borrada e som de um coração batendo ecoou preenchendo a sala, pouco depois virou o borrão da ultrassom com a voz de um bebe recitando uma carta.

Papai, hoje eu acordei muito mais cedo do que de costume, e olha que eu gosto muito de ficar dormindo, aqui onde eu estou bem quentinho e confortável... E isso me d um soninho... Eu fico quietinho o dia todo, no dou trabalho, nem sei como a mamãe desconfiou... Então, ela levantou, pegou um potinho e ficou tentando fazer xixi dentro dele. Papai, por que a mame no usou o vaso como faz todos os dias? Bom, depois disso ela colocou l uma fitinha e ficou andando de um lado para o outro... Eu ainda tava com soninho, mas com ela andando assim, no tinha como dormir... Quando eu estava quase dormindo, o coração dela disparou e batia to forte! Nossa! Eu no entendi muito bem, mas parece que ela estava dizendo: Positivo!... ela estava muito feliz e sorrindo então eu fui tirar minha sonequinha escultando um te amo feliz.

Oi papai tudo bem? Eu estou bem e feliz faz alguns dias que mamãe me descobriu aqui na barriguinha dela e isso a tem deixado mais feliz do que nunca acho que ela gostou de saber que eu estou aqui. Na verdade não sei explicar como estou feliz em saber que vocês serão meus pais outra coisa que me deixa mais feliz ver o amor com que fui concebido e sou isso eu sei que serei a criança mais feliz do mundo !

- papai, já passou um mês desde que fui concebido na barriga da mamãe e já começo a ver como o meu corpinho

Começou a se formar, quer dizer, no estou to Lindo como você mas isso não muda o fato de que estou muito feliz aqui .

- papai hoje completo dois meses e venho dizer que estou feliz com minhas novas mãos e tenho vontade de usá-las para brincar, mas eu tenho ficado quietinho.

-sabe papai vendo minhas mãos não tenho só vontade de brincar, tenho vontade de abraçá-lo quando esculto a sua voz, mas sei que logo, logo poderei fazê-lo, abraçá-lo antes de você sair, quando voe chegar em casa sair correndo e abraçá-lo. Mamãe diz que voe adora baseball e isso me da mais vontade ainda de usar minhas mãozinhas para jogar junto com você. Mais sei que tenho de ser paciente, pois ainda não estou pronto para encarar o mundo.

- todos os dias esculto a sua voz e isso me acalmam sentir o amor e carinho que voe dedica a mamãe e como nos sentimos protegidos em seus braços. Às vezes esculto voe cantando e isso me traz uma paz, pois eu sei que nada nesse mundo ira me acontecer com voe por perto .

- quando esculto o coração da mamãe acelerar sei que você esta por perto, sei que esta preocupado com a mamãe sinto isso em sua voz e isso me assusta, mas logo mamãe diz que ta tudo bem e voe fica mais calmo e eu também. Ai esculto você dizer que a ama eu não sei o sentido dessa palavra, mas eu já sinto que amo meu papai e minha mamãe e saber que sou o fruto do amor de voes me faz mais feliz a cada dia.

Sabe hoje fomos ao médico e ele disse que estava tudo bem com a gente, depois ele passou um aparelho por cima da minha casinha e isso me acordou e me assustou um pouco mas não se preocupe papai não me machucou e eu fui para numa TV eu ate achei legal depois porque eu pude acenar para mamãe eu acho que ela viu pois chorou mas logo se acalmou e voltamos para casa.

- bom papai eu estou cansadinho do passeio que fiz com a mamãe por isso vou aproveitar para tirar uma soneca enquanto você não chega para eu poder esculta-lo.

Boa noite papai e saiba que antes mesmo de te conhecer voe já o meu herói.

Te amo papai.

Do seu bebe

Conforme o vídeo ia passando e a carta ia sendo recitada eu virei meu rosto para fita-lo e ele estava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ao final eu apareci em minha cadeira de balano no meu quarto com um boné de beisebol no meu colo dizendo sorrindo "parabéns papai!". Edward tirou os olhos da TV e me fitou cheio de emoção, seus olhos transmitiam alegria, felicidade, medo, admiração, mas a que mais prevalecia era o amor. Ele me beijou da forma mais carinhosa do mundo e apos longos segundo parou o beijo.

Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo Bella - disse não se contendo de felicidade e me deu mais um beijo depois afastou a mesa e a cadeira e deitou a cabeça em meu colo beijando minha barriga.

Eu estava sem fala, mas tinha pela a sua reação mas tinha que acordar

Você que me faz feliz amor - disse passando o dendos em seu cabelo bagunado fazendo um cafuné

Ele levantou e me beijou mais uma vez

Te amo - disseTambém te amo - respondi

Depois dessa declaração o professor estouro nossa bolha e disse que a classe estava dispensada em comemoração o todos comemoraram com isso, mas não esqueceram de sorrirem da nossa demonstração,o de amor em publico a minutos atrás. Eu sei que seria alvo deles por um bom tempo, mas não me importei estava muito feliz e não iria abalar isso. Edward pegou os nossos materiais e saímos em direção ao estacionamento pra irmos embora sem nos importamos com a próxima aula. Entramos no seu volvo e fomos para o nosso canto feliz a clareira


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4 _

_Fazia uma hora que Edward e eu havíamos chegado a nossa clareira e estávamos curtindo esse momento._

_Edward estava com a cabeça em meu colo comigo fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos bagunçado, ele fazia um carinho em minha barriga inexistente perdido em pensamentos com um sorriso bobo _

_- o que esta pensando? – perguntei essa pergunta geralmente era ele que fazia mas eu queria saber o que se passava por sua cabeça _

_Edward arqueou a sobrancelha antes de me responder com seu lindo sorrio torto que me deixava sem ar _

_- eu estava imaginado a nossa princesinha – ele disse sorrindo – ela vai ter tudo seu , seus olhos, boca , sorriso, Seus cabelos , simplesmente tudo seu e será linda como a mãe – ele sentou e me deu um beijo na testa – respira bela – zombou quando prendi a respiração uma reação espontânea que sempre acontecia _

_Eu ainda não havia assimilado o que Ele havia acabado de dizer, mas me forcei a questioná-lo _

_- como assim uma menina? Você não quer um menino?_

_- amor o que vier me deixara radiante – disse tocando meu rosto – o nosso bebe é um milagre nunca ficarei aborrecido com nada o que importa e que ele e você estejam bem só isso – Edward selou os nosso lábios num beijo singelo _

_- então porque você disse que e uma princesinha – perguntei sorrindo eu pensei que Edward fosse querer um menino para jogar beisebol e outras coisas que pais e filhos fazem _

_- Porque eu quero que ela seja igualmente linda como você, sem interferência minha – eu senti meu rosto corar e ele sorriu mais ainda _

_- eu pensei que fosse querer um menino para jogar com você e seus irmãos _

_- um garotão seria maravilhoso não mais que a nossa princesa eu estou tão feliz que dói – disse com um sorriso olhando para as nuvens – quem poderia imaginar que um monstro como eu poderia conceber uma vida, em toda minha existência nunca poderia imaginar que algo assim tão maravilhoso pudesse acontecer _

_- nunca mais diga que você e um monstro porque você não é – disse puxando seu queixo para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos – você é a pessoa com a alma mais linda que eu já vi _

_- obrigada – disse me dando um selinho _

_- uma princesa – eu disse passando a Mao em minha barriga _

_- sim Alice disse que é – disse com um mega sorriso _

_- Alice sabe o sexo? – perguntei um pouco aborrecida poxa eu queria descobrir o sexo do meu bebe como qualquer mulher _

_- sim, isso te aborreceu – disse hesitante _

_- um pouco, eu queria a surpresa de descobrir daqui uns meses – disse fazendo bico _

_- eu sei amor, mesmo já sabendo o sexo eu sei que vai ser emocionante ver a nossa princesinha _

_- é vai – disse me dando por vencida com um sorriso – que tal quando eu voltar do trabalho escolhêssemos os nomes – falei entusiasmada _

_- tudo que você quiser amor – disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça _

_Eu olhei para o céu apreciando um pouco do calor que saia, hoje estava nublado mas esta um pouco quente um dia raro em forks. Depois olhei meu relógio é já era hora de ir _

_- bem – suspirei – já é hora de trabalhar – disse sem animo _

_- você sabe que não precisa – ia dizendo Edward _

_- eu sei amor mas eu gosto desse pouco de independência que tenho – disse o cortando _

_- tudo bem – disse aborrecido _

_Edward sempre dizia que eu não precisava trabalhar na loja dos newtons que poderia dar tudo que eu precisar mas eu gosto e ele nunca me negava nada _

_- Eddie – disse _

_- tudo bem mas eu quero que prometa que vai se cuidar e quando não der mais vai parar e cuidar mais de você e do nosso bebe _

_- tudo bem – disse eu sabia que com o bebe eu teria de para uma hora ou outra e aceitar que Edward tomasse as rédeas de tudo . Soltei um suspiro resiguinada– eu aceito _

_- obrigada amor – disse Edward com um imenso sorriso – você me faz o homem mais feliz _

_- de nada amor – eu senti meu rosto esquentar eu sabia que estava corada – é o mínimo que posso fazer _

_- te amo _

_- também amamos você – disse fazendo um carinho em seu rosto – vamos _

_- vamos _

_Edward me levou em suas costas ate chegar em seu carro com muito cuidado para que eu não enjoasse . fomos direto para a loja dos Newton e Edward me deu um beijo e bejou minha barriga me fazendo gargalhar depois saiu desejando um bom trabalho. _

_Quando entrei a senhora Newton já foi querendo saber de todos os detalhes já que o filho Dela Mike-boca-grande fez a gentileza de espalhar a novidade ela so parava quando chegava um cliente mas logo voltava ao questionário e assim foi a tarde toda ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5 _

_Passei as próximas horas ajudando clientes e anunciando ofertas. Mike me encarregou de roupas e mochilas para caminhadas, enquanto ele cuidava dos equipamentos de caça e de tudo que fosse pontiagudo ou afiado e agora com a bebê nunca mais chegaria perto de nada disso. _

_ Às quatro horas as coisas haviam se acalmado. Apenas mais uma hora e eu poderia ir para casa. Eu faria o jantar e comeria com Charlie, depois tomaria banho e esperaria por Edward assim poderia deitar em seus braços e descansar. Mike veio para o meu lado um sorriso._

_- e ai bela como vai com o cullen – disse – fiquei sabendo que vocês vão ter um bebe _

_- é vamos –disse terminando de arrumar um par de sapatos que o ultimo cliente havia recusado._

_- e como vocês estão com isso _

_-perfeitamente bem, não planejamos mas já é esperada com todo amor – disse pondo a Mao em minha barriga._

_- que bom ... bem vocês vão contar ao seu pais hoje?- perguntou Micke-intrometido-newton _

_- sim vamos Mike – disse revirando os olhos _

_Nessa hora ouvimos o barulho da porta abrindo. Continuei fazendo meu trabalho era so mais um cliente ouvi então a linda voz de sino que eu reconheceria a quilômetros _

_- ola senhorita poderia me ajudar – disse Edward piscando para mim _

_- claro senhor o que procura – disse mordendo os lábios para não gargalhar. Mas Edward não agüentou e começou a gargalhar e eu o acompanhei ._

_Sai do meu lugar atrás do balcão e fui ao seu encontro, Edward me deu um selinho e me fechou em seus braços._

_- como foi o seu dia – perguntou _

_- calmo – disse _

_- que bom ! vamos para casa – perguntou _

_-eu ainda não posso, estou em horário de trabalho –disse _

_- não se preocupa bela pode ir eu dou conta – disse Mike _

_- tudo bem – dei de ombros e sai acompanhando Edward _

_Ao chegar em casa ficamos no sofá namorando um pouco e curtindo o nosso bebe. As 18:00 me levantei e fui para a cozinha preparar a janta de Charlie.._

_- você vai contar para ele hoje – perguntou Edward eu saiba que se referia a Charlie e o bebe _

_- sim não posso adiar mais logo Dara pra notar – disse e lhe dei um sorriso que foi prontamente respondido _

_- isso é verdade – disse me abraçando por trás e pousando sua Mao em meu ventre – na verdade ele já sabe –disse _

_Nesse momento ouvi a viatura de Charlie parar e ele entrar pela porta _

_- Bela – chamou-me _

_- sim papai – disse com Edward atrás de mim_

_Charlie estava nervoso seu rosto vermelho o denuciava_

_- é verdade que esta grávida _

_- sim eu estou _

_Charlie desabou no sofá com o rosto em varias cores eu estava louca para sacudi-lo mas Edward me acamou _

_- o que vocês irão fazer – perguntou _

_- vamos ter o nosso bebe _

_- e os estudos e faculdade_

_- vamos em frente _

_- mesmo com um bebe _

_- sim – respondi convicta _

_- irão se casar ? _

_- sim Charlie vamos – respondeu Edward _

_-tudo bem o mal já esta feito não tem como voltar ... parabéns – disse e veio me abraçar _

_-papai meu bebe não é um mal é um milagre – disse _

_- é claro que é minha menina – disse sorrindo _

_Charlie apertou a Mao de Edward e fomos jantar _

_- você vai contar a Renné , porque eu não vou – disse dando uma gargalhada _

_- tudo bem vovô swan _

_-é ihhhhhhhh vou ter de comprar uma vara para ele poder pescar – disse – mas antes vou dar a noticia a Billy _

_Ele saiu e deixou Edward e eu na cozinha limpando tudo eu soltei um bocejo _

_- vá descançar meu anjo – disse Edward _

_- tudo bem vou te esperar La encima _

_- ok – disse e me deu um selinho _

_Larguei tudo e fui para o meu quarto deitei e cai no sono esperando Edward .._


End file.
